


Careful

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: Your mysterious neighbor is always there to catch you when you fall.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

Nothing had gone right on the day you met him. You were running late to your younger sister’s wedding, the building elevator was under repair, and you had not gotten a chance to break in your new heels. Somehow you had made it down three flights successfully, but in your haste to make it out the front door and into the awaiting cab you missed the very last step of that fourth staircase. You felt your leading foot land unsteadily and your ankle topple over like a game of jenga. You could only gasp and await the floor’s collision with your unbalanced body. Maybe you would injure yourself enough to go to the hospital and skip your perfect sister’s perfect wedding to which you were arriving sans date. The musing and falling were abruptly halted by a strong arm around your waist. You let out the breath you were holding and shifted your feet back beneath you with the additional support.  
“Careful, love.” Your helper said before letting you go and moving past you. You found your ankles still rocking haphazardly as you watched his retreating back. He was tall and well dressed in a black suit with an accented green scarf peeking from underneath his long, black hair. He was the epitome of strength and elegance, and he had saved you without breaking stride.  
“Thank you!” You called after him as he walked out the door without turning back.  
-  
Your sister had just returned from her honeymoon, a month long stay in Aruba, when you passed him in the hall. You had just gotten groceries and in your lazy and stubborn brilliance decided to take all your bags in one trip. You had seen him enter the elevator and press a button before putting his head down and waiting for the doors to close. You hurried your step, unwilling to wait for the elevator to come and collect you while you held onto the plastic bags digging into the flesh of your hands and forearms.  
“Hold the door.” You called causing him to look up and meet your eyes. Your breath hitched at the bright green of them, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin and dark hair. You hadn’t been paying attention to anything that wasn’t him, so when your shoulder roughly collided with the edge of the elevator box you practically fell into him. The doors closed and he righted you, both hands on your shoulders and a small smile on his face.  
“Carefull, love.” He said, his tone lilted and amused.  
You couldn’t respond, knowing if you opened your mouth you would only be able to moan in pain. The doors opened before you could fight through the discomfort and he walked out of the box and onto his floor, turning left and disappearing.  
“Thank you!” But the doors were already closing between you. It took a few more minutes before you realized the elevator wasn’t moving to your floor. You pressed the button and the door opened immediately; it was already sitting on your level.  
-  
The next time you saw him you wished you had drunk enough to forget the interaction. Your sister had just announced, on Facebook of all things, that she was pregnant. You had found out you were to be an aunt after one hundred and seventy three people did judging by the likes on her sonogram photo. You didn’t even stop at home after work, instead heading straight to the bar.  
You got home easily enough, despite your drunken state, if only your damn door would open. You forced your key into the lock on the second try, seeing double and choosing the false image initially.  
But the damn key wouldn’t turn and you really needed to pee. You slammed your shoulder against the door, assuming it was somehow stuck. The door swung open and you let out a small cheer before moving into your apartment, only to be blocked by a tall, warm, fleshy wall.  
Hands placed on your waist and pushed you back, you looked up through your drunken daze to see the glowingly familiar bright green eyes of your mystery neighbor.  
“Careful, love.” He said and he released your hips. You swayed only slightly and looked at him in puzzlement.  
“What are you doing in my apartment?”  
His smile teetered on the edge of a smirk as he pointed to the numbers on the door. You squinted, trying to keep the numbers from swimming in your vision.  
401  
You were 410.  
You could have thrown up right then and there, but by some miracle you kept yourself composed. With an apology you backed out of his doorway and to your surprise he followed you out. Your body hit the opposite wall and you staggered further down the hall.  
“Are you always so clumsy?” He whispered in your ear, his hands on either side of your hips, not touching them but prepared to grab you if you took another tumble.  
“Only around you.” You cackled, your voice loud in the quiet of the late hour. You counted the door numbers out loud, keeping track as to not make the same mistake you just had.  
The man took the keys from your hand and unlocked your door for you before handing then back. He gave you a small nod and a muttered goodnight before turning back around. You admired his flannel clad ass openly before spilling a thought you would usually keep to yourself.  
“My name is (Y/N) and I think you’re really cute.”  
He paused, halfway back to his own door. You bit your lip as he turned around to face you.  
“I’m Loki and I think you’re really cute too.”  
You squeaked and ran into your apartment, slamming the door behind you. You faintly heard his chuckle through your door.  
-  
You stood beneath the shower head, savoring the heat pouring through your hair and down your back. You had called out of work so your morning shower was unrushed. You closed your eyes and sighed, knowing this might be the only peace you feel all day.  
With your eyes still closed you made a slow turn underneath the spray. You should have opened your eyes, you had always been such a klutz. You lost your footing on the slick porcelain tub and your eyes snapped open, a small scream escaping your lips and a hand shooting out to grab for support.  
A pair of strong arms came around your middle and a hearty laugh rumbled against your back. You panted out a light giggle of your own before turning in the protective embrace. You gazed into Loki’s eyes, thankful he was always there to catch you. He pressed a deep kiss to your lips, moving his large hands to your ass. You broke away from him regretfully.  
“We have to be at the hospital in an hour.” You reminded him. Your sister went into labor eighteen hours ago and it looked like your nephew would finally make his grand appearance within the next few hours. She had asked you to be there to meet him, and so she could finally meet your new boyfriend.  
Loki pulled you back to him with a mischievous smirk. Your feet slid slightly through the water, but his secure hold kept you from crashing into anything but his willing body. He kissed you deeply, hands drifting over your wet flesh indulgently. You moaned, knowing you would give in to his naughty intentions. He nipped gently at the underside of your jaw and your knees buckled. He picked you up and pressed you against the cold tile, your poor balance would not keep him from taking you in the shower.  
“Careful, love.” He whispered playfully against your slips. Your hand slapped his shoulder softly before entwining into his hair.


End file.
